


PRIMAVERA

by bitchylecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, College AU!!, M/M, Murder, no smut rlly, nothing too graphic, tbh i dont know much abt art so dont get mad if i fuck up lol, this is the first fic ive written in a while lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: Will Graham, a poor Southerner from Louisiana, has his life irrevocably changed when he meets and falls in love with Hannibal Lecter - his Lithuanian roommate who, unbeknownst to him, is a cannibal. Where will love take them? (hopefully not jail)





	1. The Birth of Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thanks for clicking on this fic! if youd like u can follow me on twitter @lambertpharoah. Also, enjoy!  
> P.S. shoutout to @lambert_lecter for giving me advice, u slay.

Will Graham had just turned 21 - an insignificant age to him, except for the fact that he can legally drink.    
  


He had just started university in Baltimore, spending the past few years saving up money and attending community college. Will Graham grew up dirt poor in the middle of Louisiana with an Alcoholic father, no friends and too much empathy. For him, Baltimore was a fresh start. New town, new state, new university and most importantly: new people. New people with whom he had no connection to - new people who knew nothing about him, or his piss-poor past.   
Will entered the large the building, staring in awe of his surroundings and the beautiful hallway filled with art. He felt out of place. He could feel people judging him in his ratty clothes and his cheap aftershave accompanied by his even cheaper faux-leather suitcase filled with his old clothes and the few belongings that he owned (mostly consisting of art supplies). Baltimore Arts University was Ivy League and expensive, he had gotten a full-ride scholarship due to his above-average grades and his beautiful art - abstract pieces and surrealist portraits that would put even Picasso to shame. His art was rooted in his loneliness, cynicism and overwhelming empathy. He could feel people, know what was happening inside their heads - not in a Sookie Stackhouse way - but in a "I have too many damn mirror neurons" way.    
  


He checked in at the front desk and got the card for his dorm room - according to the paper he was handed - he would share his dorm with a Hannibal Lecter, an enigmatic and handsome young European who, unbeknownst to anybody else, has cannibalistic tendencies. Will thought nothing of the name on the paper, other than the fact that this will be the first time he'll meet someone named Hannibal. He quietly prayed to himself that this Hannibal will be nice enough to keep out of his business and not try to be overly friendly.   
  


Will unlocked the dorm room with his swipe, and without thinking, set down his suitcase on the meticulously made bottom bunk. He sat down and started unpacking.  
"Hello? Are you the new roommate? That is my bed." A man with a _clipped_ European accent said. Will jumped up, apologising profusely.  
The man laughed and assured Will it was ok.   
"Are you Hannibal?" Will asked and continued unpacking his suitcase, while sitting on the ugly carpeted floor.  
"Yes, I am." He replied and crouched  down to Will's level to help him unpack.   
"You really don't have t-"   
"Don't worry about it, you are probably very tired from your long journey here, even the ride from the airport to the university is hours long - let alone the flight. What is your name?"  
"W-Will Graham." Will stuttered. "I'm from Louisiana."   
"Fascinating. I'm from Lithuania - but I spent my later childhood in Paris. Have you been?" Hannibal asked.  
"Uh...no." Will said, I _haven't even traveled outside of Louisiana until now - let alone Paris._ __  
"Well, it's an experience. Do go if you ever get the chance." He replied, and finished unpacking Will's belongings. "It was nice meeting you Will, but I must leave. I have class in 15 minutes."  
"Oh okay, I'm just going to stay here and relax I guess. Maybe explore the campus a bit."  
"Do you have your schedule yet?"   
"Oh. No. Where do I get that from, by the way?"  
"I would go to administrative offices if I were you, they can help sort you out. In the meantime - rest. You must be exhausted."  
"Will do." Replied Will, "by the way, thanks."   
"No problem."  
"Also, see you later?" Will asked  
"Of course." Hannibal replied, and picked up his bags and left the room.   
__I think I kinda like him Will thought.  
  


***later that evening*** ****  
  


It was already dusk, and Will had finally finished sorting out his schedule. He had rested a bit (as Hannibal had prescribed) and then set out to get his schedule - getting lost in the huge buildings a few times on his way. Will entered his dorm room, climbed onto the top bunk, and closed his eyes, thinking about Hannibal and his new life here in Baltimore.   
  


***even later that evening*** ****  
  


Hannibal entered the dorm, tired and disheveled, combing his black hair behind his ears with his fingers. He had spent the past few hours working on an art piece - a mural of the Uffizi in Florence, where he had spent the past year before attending university in Baltimore. Previously, Hannibal had lived with his aunt, Lady Murasaki - a Japanese woman married to his (late) uncle, he adored her dearly. Hannibal pondered about his life in France, until Will interrupted.  
"So, what are you studying?" Will asked, scribbling in his notebook.  
"Well, good evening Will. Or is it William?"  
"Please don't ever call me that again." He replied, scoffing.  
"Of course, Will. I'm sorry about that."   
"It's cool." He said, and put down his notebook and pencil. "So-"  
"What am I studying? I'm studying culinary arts and visual arts, as well as art theory. "  
"I have visual arts too. How long have you been at BAU?"   
"I actually just transferred from John Hopkins, i was studying medicine, training to be a surgeon."  
"What happened?" Will prodded. "Was it just too much work for you?"  
Hannibal sighed, "no, no, someone I was performing surgery on died due to complications. I felt too guilty. So I quit."  
"Oh. God. I'm sorry about that - I shouldn't have asked..." _shit Will! Why do you have to be so damn nosy?!_ __  
"It's ok, it was a risky surgery and anyways, you would want to know about my dark secrets and past, we sleep together." Hannibal quiffed, "now, what about yours?"  
Will chuckled, "Well, before we get to that, one more thing - why did you quit medicine altogether? Why not just study something different, like cosmetic surgery or, I don't know, be a pediatrician?"  
Hannibal laughed, "good question, I tried, I started studying psychology instead. But I realized that this was not the path I wanted to go down - so, I transferred my love for anatomy into cooking... and my art."  
"Well, I hope not literally." Will said with a smile. He was enjoying this chat with Hannibal - he hasn't had a good conversation with anyone in a while, and he was thankful that he could get along with his roommate.  
Hannibal laughed, "Now, Will, what about you?"  
"Oh yeah, me." He laughed. "I grew up dirt-poor in Louisiana. My dad was an Alcoholic and my only friend was my dog, Winston. I got him as a puppy a few years back."  
"You're a dog person?" Hannibal got up from his desk, where he was also drawing, and went to the mini-fridge to pick up two beers for them.   
"We have a mini-fridge?!" Will said, and Hannibal handed him a beer, "and yeah. Dogs are ok. Better than people though if we're being honest."  
"And why is that?" He cracked open his beer and took a sip, then continued drawing at his desk - this drawing was of the wound man - something Hannibal had memorized from his days at med school.  
"Well, dogs don't judge people, and they're cute."  
"Well, I'm sure you could find a cute person who won't judge you."  
"I doubt it, Hannibal."   
" __We'll see. "


	2. Mars and Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik...this chapter is so short. but i'm finishing chapter 3 soon, so hang on!

Will woke up, threw the empty beer bottle in the trash and got dressed for his visual arts class. Hannibal had already left - even though it had just turned 7 am. He packed his backpack and left his dorm.  
Will entered the classroom, and took a seat at an empty desk. He had arrived quite early - the class starts at 7:30 am and it was currently 7:10 am. He opened his notepad and continued his drawing of Winston, who was back home in Louisiana staying with his friend, Matthew. He pondered about his dog, and his only other friend, thinking that he should maybe drop a call - check up on them, and maybe even his dad, too.  
Then, Hannibal enters the classroom. Will looks up from his drawing, and makes eye contact with him. Hannibal takes a seat at the empty chair by Will, and gets out his art supplies: a notebook, a case of expensive pencils and pens and...a scalpel. Will stares, why does this guy need a scalpel in the first place?'  
Hannibal laughs, noticing Will's concerns "I find that scalpels give a finer point than your average pencil sharpener."  
Will nods, "interesting. Maybe I should try it." He puts his head back down into his notepad, and continues sketching the details of his dog.   
Will looks up from his drawing "where were you earlier this morning?"   
Hannibal purses his lips, thinking. "I was going for a run. It helps wake me up in the morning, it makes me more focused in class, too."  
Will nods, then gets his (ridiculously expensive) textbook out of his bag. The professor starts the lecture: telling the class about shadowing and colours and detail, showing many Monets, Goghs and even Picassos to prove his point. Hannibal wrote down notes in his book in his beautiful cursive handwriting. Will did so too, his handwriting was nowhere near as impressive - but still not that bad. Finally, the class ended, and it was almost time for lunch.  
"Will, would you like to go to lunch with me? There's a nice French restaurant down the road."  
"Uh. I think I'll just eat at the cafeteria."  
"I'll pay" Hannibal replied, money was clearly not an issue for him.  
"Oh, you don't have to. I'm fine with cafeteria lunch."  
"The food there is terrible, and extremely unhealthy. Like I said, i'd be glad to pay for you."  
If there was one thing Will hated most - it would be people buying things for him. But, Hannibal was his friend...kind of...and he hadn't eaten anything except some Cheetos™ and a bottle of expensive French beer. He was starving.   
"Okay, fine." Will finally relented, he crossed his arms against his chest and rolled his eyes at Hannibal's smile.   
"I would also love to make dinner for you tonight."  
"Ok, ok, don't get too ahead of yourself here." He rolled his eyes again, and smiled. He could get used to this.   
"So, meet me at the entrance of the school in 20 minutes, I just need to finish off some work."  
"Sure."  
Will left, and walked to his dorm, finishing his sketch of Winston.  
"Hey, watch out!" A girl yelled, he looked up from his notepad - right in front of him was a brunette girl with big, blue eyes  
"I-I'm sorry," Will said, avoiding eye contact with the girl.  
"It's cool. I'm Abigail Hobbs." She extended her hand to Will.  
Will shook her hand, "I'm Will. Will Graham."   
"Nice to meet you Will!"  
"You too...sorry for walking into you."  
"It's all good!" Another girl, also brunette, called for her from across the hallway, "I'm coming Alana!" She yells. "Anyways, nice meeting you. See you around?"  
"Yeah. Sure." Will said.  
"Alright, bye!" She turned around and ran to her friend, waving goodbye.  
Will finished his journey to his dorm, and put his bag away and changed into nicer clothing for the lunch.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will go out to lunch, Will makes new friends and discovers something new about himself...

"Will, what you like to order? Should I order wine for us?" If Will had known this restaurant would be so fancy, he would've worn his suit.    
"I'm so sorry for being underdressed." He mumbled. He was wearing a button-down orange shirt, brown trousers and a matching blazer. He had gelled and combed his hair until all the curls were gone, but still looked incredibly handsome.   
"Don't worry about it," said Hannibal, pouring Will a glass of Chianti, "you look great."   
The waiter came to the table and took their order. Hannibal ordered the escargot dish, while Will ordered a lobster bisque.   
"So, do your family live with you in France?"   
"Well, I live with my aunt, she was the wife of my father's brother."    
"What about your parents?"   
"They died when I was young. Afterwards I was sent to live my aunt and uncle."   
Will hung his head in shame, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, really."   
"It's alright Will,"    
They sat in silence for the rest of meal - Will, too embarrassed to say anything, Hannibal, too polite to say anything. Hannibal paid the tab and they left the restaurant.   
The Baltimore air was chilly and windy, Will's skin was wind-chafed and red from the cold. He shivered and put his blazer back on.   
"See you this evening, Will?" Hannibal asked, putting his blazer on as well. Will nodded in reply, and walked away, leaving Hannibal alone on the cold streets of Baltimore.   
Will spent the rest of the afternoon studying and napping before his final class of the day: art history, a notoriously hard subject taught by professor Jack Crawford - an older man with a stick up his ass who was as strict as a Catholic school's dress code.    
Will changed into sweatpants, a red flannel shirt, sneakers and a black beanie. He put his glasses on and headed to class, his bag held tightly against his chest.    
Will walked into class, and heard a girl call his name.    
"Will? Sit over here!" She yelled at him from the back of the classroom. She was sitting with another girl he recognized, Alana, was it?   
Will took a seat in between Alana and Abigail, and took out his text book. Today they were being lectured about the rules of the classroom: no chewing gum, no cellphones, no loud talking. Will rolled his eyes and put his down on the desk, although he had napped - he was still incredibly tired. He checked his watch and sighed - this class was going to be 3 hours long - and he was only 15 minutes through it.    
"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Jack yelled from across the classroom, Will jolted up, his cheeks turning red.   
"S-sorry" Will mumbled, he opened his textbook and copied notes into his book, while Abigail and Alana typed on their Macbooks.    
"So, Will, where are you from? Your accent is interesting." Alana said, she smiled at Will then typed up some more notes. "I'm from Baltimore, I've lived here all my life - and Abigail is from Minnesota ."   
"I'm from Louisiana, New Orleans." He said.  _ Is the accent that obvious? _ "How did you two meet?"   
"Oh, we're dormmates!" Abigail said, "we've been sharing a dorm since last year."    
"Nice."   
"You share a dorm?"   
"Yeah, I do."   
"With who?"   
"Hannibal Lecter."   
"Hannibal?!" Said Abigail, surprised. "What's he like?"   
"He's nice, he took me out to lunch earlier today."   
"Oooh!!" Said both girls in unison, giggling.   
Will laughed, "not like that. We're just  _ friends _ . Anyways, I'm sure he has a girlfriend or something..." for some reason, the idea of Hannibal having a girlfriend  _ disgusted _ him. He shook off the feeling and continued with his work. Abigail and Alana continued chatting away and gossiping, and before Will knew it, the class had ended - and he had made more friends in the span of two days than he has in his entire life.    
"See you around, Will?" Said Abigail.    
"Yeah," Will replied, smiling. He waved at Abigail and Alana and went back to his dorm room - where Hannibal was cooking dinner for him.    
Will entered the dorm, the aroma of wine and steak hitting him, he looked over to the kitchenette to find Hannibal pouring an expensive bottle of red into a flaming pan with steak in it. In the oven was roasted vegetables, and a pot of demi-glace was broiling on the stove.   
"Good evening, Will"    
"Hannibal...this is amazing, you really didn't have to."    
"Not a problem Will, I love having friends for dinner."    
"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I hope I didn't come off as rude."   
"It's quite alright Will. Death is a tough subject to talk about."   
Hannibal plated the food with precision, and set it down in front of Will. A comfortable silence enveloped them as they ate.   
"Hannibal, what type of meat is this?"    
"It's beef. Very high-end beef - the cows are fed only Bermuda grass and are massaged daily. It produces better dairy and meat."   
Will laughed, "seriously??"    
Hannibal chuckled, "I'm lying about the last bit. But these cows are fed  _ only _ Bermuda grass."   
"How luxurious."    
Hannibal smiled, and poured himself some more wine.    
"Will, are you a wine person?"   
"I'm more of a scotch or whisky type of guy to be honest." Will sipped his wine - which he was enjoying tremendously, despite not being the biggest fan of wine.    
"These culinary classes are really paying off, huh?" Will set his goblet down, and finished his last bite of steak.   
Hannibal laughed, "I've always had a passion for cooking, even when I was a child. Some of my earliest memories are of my mother cooking." Hannibal zoned out, thinking about his childhood - his parents, his sister  _ Mischa _ and his early days in Lithuania - he felt tears well up in his eyes, he blinked them out and finished his glass of red. "But enough about that. How are your classes Will?"   
"Fine, I just came from Art History." Will replied. He picked up his plate and scraped the leftover food into the trash, "I met some nice people, their names are Alana and Abigail."   
"Alana Bloom?" Asked Hannibal, he looked up from his plate.   
"Yeah, you know her?"   
"I'm quite well acquainted with her, in fact." Hannibal said, Will's heart dropped, he tried to shake off the feeling,  _ why are you like this Will? He's  _ **_just_ ** _ your friend! _   
"Is she your... girlfriend?"   
Hannibal laughed again, "no, we're just friends." He put their dishes in the sink, and cleaned up the table. "Do you have a girlfriend?"   
Will sighed and met Hannibal's red eyes, he looked over his features:  _ his _ sharp cheekbones,  _ his _ soft black hair,  _ his _ lips...   
Will snapped out of it, and answered his question with a swift "no". Hannibal nodded, "too busy for one, huh?"    
Will gave a small smile, "you could say that."    
He sighs for a second, then turns to Hannibal "would you like any help with that?" Gesturing to the dirty plates on the counter.   
"Yes please, thank you Will."   
They cleaned the dishes together, while chatting about random topics (arts, film, music etc) and drinking wine. Will learned that Hannibal was a fan of opera and baroque music, but that he also loved Bach - his favorite painters were Botticelli and Da Vinci, he had a profound appreciation for renaissance art and architecture, he was in awe of Italian art, music and food and he's a lover of fine wine - particularly reds. Will was more into modern art - his favourites were Picasso, Dali, Van Gogh, Klimt - he also liked Jackson Pollock, he liked Austrian chamber music and Grateful for the Dead (he was a proud deadhead). While Hannibal was a fan of realism and enlightenment - Will preferred surrealism and avant-garde - you know what they say - opposites attract.   
"You're much more exciting than my  _ previous _ roommate, Will." Hannibal joked, he had drunken a bit more wine than usual - and it was taking a toll on his “sensibilities”. He had one hand on Will's waist and the other on his cheek, slowly caressing it - Will loved it - although he didn't want to admit it to himself. Unbeknownst to him, he was  _ in love _ Hannibal - his accent, his food, the way he pursed his lips when deep in thought, his passion for the arts. Will leaned into Hannibal, and before he knew it - they were kissing - passionately. Hannibal held Will around the waist tightly, and ran his hands through his hair. Will did the same, grabbing gently at fistfuls of Hannibal's soft, black hair, leaning against the kitchen sink for support in fear that his knees would give out. He was breathless. He stroked Hannibal's face, grinning, his heart swelling up with love for his beloved roommate.  _ I could get used to this. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?! thanks for reading this chapter! and again: updates will be up soon :)  
> P.S. dont forget to give kudos + comments, they mean the world to a fic writer!

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Kudos = 1 dog treat for Winston  
> 1 comment = 5 dog treats and a cuddle for Winston
> 
> Also I'll upload more soon, I currently have 3 chapters, so tell my if you'd like me to update!


End file.
